The present invention relates to a cooling circuit in a turbine nozzle and, more particularly, to a cooling circuit within a turbine nozzle that allows for optimum cooling of the nozzle while maintaining system integrity and life goals.
Recent turbine designs are high output, high efficiency gas turbines utilizing steam or air cooling within several of the hot gas path components. The construction presents new issues within the stator components on how to efficiently use the improved steam or air cooling properties yet contain the high pressures and temperatures within the structure and still survive in the environment of the hot gas path. Base metal temperature, steam temperature rise, steam pressure, flow and geometry are a few of the considerations for ensuring a component life that meets program goals.